


Blue (Stay)

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: Blue [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Domestic Violence, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Tattoo artist Levi, Unhealthy Relationships, co dependency, consensual but abusive, questionable bodily autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 18:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: Levi pushed Erwin away, and when Erwin left, Nanaba stayed. But she'snot Erwinand sometimes that pisses Levi off.





	Blue (Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> a lot is explained but very subtle, reading between the lines is encouraged. i'd love to hear others' interpretations~

Levi smokes through his insomnia, using the quiet and lonely time to think up tattoo designs for his clients; while he’s out on the tiny balcony, watching the sparse four a.m. traffic, from inside the apartment he hears a sleepy murmured, “Levi?”

He turns his head and sees her standing there, in his boxers and shirt, the practice canvas of her skin on display, the bars he decided to put through her nipples poking through white cotton. Stuffing the cigarette in the soil of one of her potted plants, Levi comes back inside.

“Lemme put something on you,” Levi murmurs. He leaves the balcony door open, summer too hot this year, turns toward the kitchen where he left his jar of markers. Behind him, she follows, no other choice. He scoots a chair out for her to sit and then he lifts the shirt off her.

He’s been using the blade of her right shoulder to hold the blue tattoos that come to his mind, blue like the one that got away... Levi takes a finetip marker and begins to carefully work up a single, tiny wing on her skin, no bigger than his thumb. She’s good precision practice.

“Come to the shop in the morning with me so I can ink it,” Levi tells her. She nods, lets him pull her back to bed, ease her down in his iron grip. He tucks her back against his chest and studies the tiny wing in the moonlight, so much like the one _he_ put on Levi’s wrist. Levi kisses it and wishes he could kiss the one that his own tattoo was created to match. In her sleep, Nana murmurs. He shushes.

 

“It hurts,” Nanaba whines, and below the surprise that she’s complaining at all, Levi wants to jab the needle in deeper. The only thing stopping him is the fact that the fine linework would be ruined. He lifts the needle and takes a deep breath.

“Get your squirming done then suck it up,” he tells her, holstering the tattoo gun and rising. Below him, Nana indeed squirms, rolling her shoulders to ease the discomfort. The wing is right on the bone, one of the most painful places to get a tattoo, but her discomfort isn’t his concern right now. To help keep her still so he can finish it, Levi throws one leg over her waist and sits on the small of her back, taking small pleasure in the way she huffs under his weight but doesn’t complain again.

He gets the wing finished and wiped down, taking a picture with the parlour camera to put in his portfolio online. He doesn’t give her the chance to see it before he covers it with the protective bandage. Besides, she’s good about keeping his works cared for so she’ll see it later when she changes the dressing for it.

“Get outta here,” he tells her as he cleans up for the first real appointment of the morning. Levi still wants to get in a cigarette beforehand, too. Next to the door, Nana hovers, and he rolls his eyes, putting down the disinfectant to cross the room and give her what he knows she wants. Taking her jaw roughly between his thumb and fingers, he pulls her down and kisses her lips in a chaste smack.

Only then does she finally leave.

 

It’s _his_ fault that Levi ended up stuck with her. Levi had a two bedroom apartment. He’d let Erwin talk him into allowing the newly-homeless girl to stay. After a few months, they considered it a permanent change of address. Then Erwin left. And she stayed.

Correction: Erwin hadn’t left, Levi had driven him away. And Nana hadn’t simply stayed, she’d stayed for Levi because he’d spiraled into a breakdown and he told her that he _needed_ her to stay or else he’d die.

He had pushed Erwin out and had pulled her in.

 

By the time he gets home, she’s cleaned last night’s cigarettes from her potted plants, and he rewards that effort by replenishing the litter.

She joins him on the balcony as he sucks down to the end of another, and when he snuffs it out in the soil, she quietly asks, “Can you not do that, please?”

Levi snaps at her. “Did I say you could tell me shit?”

Nana pulls back, tucking her chin to her chest, and leaves him alone to his smoking. Erwin would’ve never put up with his shit. But Nana’s not Erwin. Nana’s not Erwin and that’s enough to piss him off.

“Did I?” He demands in the face of her silence. Instead of verbalising an answer, she shakes her head and he _deserves_ her words, not this _disrespect_ , so he backhands her, sending her stumbling back into the apartment where he follows. Bloodlust like a red screen over his eyes. Can’t destroy himself anymore than he already has, he’ll move that anger onto her instead.

“Levi,” she whimpers, shying away from him. Defensive prey but without defenses raised.

“Don’t tell me what I can’t do,” comes from between his grit teeth. He wants to hit her again, so he does. He wants to kick her, bruise her, make her bleed, so he _does_ because she’s _not Erwin_ so Levi keeps the chain tight around her neck and makes her put up with his shit every time.

 

About the same time that the split in her lip disappears, Levi rolls over in bed on his one day off in three weeks and wakes her up. She mumbles something stupid about pancakes, so he shakes a little harder until she’s coherent, and then he tells her to read his phone screen. Blinking, she obeys, and he can see the moment that she understands.

“Really?” She asks, looking at him with sleepy-lingering eyes.

“It not just for you, I wanted to see it, too,” Levi mutters, but doesn’t deflect the kiss she leans in and presses to his neck. They haven’t been to a midnight release in the cinema before. It usually happens that they rent it once it comes out online, and in the rare chance that they ever do make it to see a movie in theatres, it’s weeks after everyone else.

Her trail of sleepy kisses are augmented by a coy hand curling into his boxers and pumping a few slow times, a silent request. He woke up half an hour ago and thought about waking her up by fucking her, but he knew she’d initiate if he bought movie tickets. He knew because she’s predictable and manipulatable.

With a few sweetly coaxing words, Levi rolls onto his back and pulls her over him, pushing her panties to one side and slipping his cock inside of her without giving her any prep. Still, she takes him into the tight passage and within moments, her whore cunt loosens, wet immediately just from the penetration alone.

“Fucking slut,” he whispers so that he can see the way she hides her face from his untrue term of endearment. He crooks a finger in a _come here_ motion, puckering his lips as if he wants another kiss, and when she leans down, he punches her in the eye with a lazy fist. Nothing violent enough to leave a mark, but enough to startle her and make his cock a little harder.

“That hurts,” she moans, climbing off of him unexpectedly. His cock springs from her wet cunt and slaps his belly as she slides through the sheets. It stokes the ember of his anger, seeing her run from a little innocent foreplay like a bitch.

Levi reaches out and grabs her hair at the last moment, preventing her escape. She’s facing away from him so he can’t see her expression, but the pained cry that rips through her throat makes him _really_ want to fuck her. He pulls the blonde strands until a sharp keen fills the apartment with noise and his dick with blood.

“Don’t run from me,” he hisses, pulling her back by hair alone. With his free hand, he spanks the tender backs of her knees, twice each, open hand. The way her cries muffle, he knows she’s biting the pillow.

“Be a good bitch,” he urges, easing up his hold on her hair. He releases it completely and she remains still, so he strokes the backs of her knees like a reward. “Good. You know better than that.”

“Please,” she whispers, turning over slowly, afraid of him, afraid to look at him. That fear in her eyes as she begs for mercy makes him bite his bottom lip with anticipation. “Please don’t make it hurt, Levi.”

“What did I tell you,” and he sits up, reaches over to the nightstand for a key on a ribbon, “about tellin’ me what I can’t do?”

Nanaba shuts her mouth. Levi leans over her so that he can insert the key into the keyhole on each pair of handcuffs attached to the slats on their headboard. Wordlessly, the ritual comes to pass between them, of Levi securing her wrists, her arms spread above her, leaving her at his mercy physically and not just mentally now.

“Beg me to fuck you.” Levi kisses her forehead, resting his mouth there for a moment before he spreads her legs and settles between them, his cock curving up over her slit as he kisses his way into her mouth. She looks up at him like she’s scared but she’s not shaking or hyperventilating yet, so she’s not _too_ scared. And even if she were, that wouldn’t stop him. Gripping her chin, he pulls back and orders, “Beg me to fuck you with my hands around your throat until you pass out. Beg me to fuck you unconscious. Do it.”

Just the way he told her to, she pleads with him for all the things he wants to, and will, do to her.

 

At the cinema that night, they buy a huge bucket of popcorn and a large soda to share. They squeeze into the perfect seating, the middle of the row in the very back, and he tolerates her excited chatter. Honestly, it was an offhand comment she’d made about this movie-- she knows better than to ask for too much-- and it wasn’t until an ad piqued his interest that he decided to purchase tickets. But if she wants to think he’s doing it for her, he won’t stop her.

The overhead lighting dims down into darkness, and during the _silence your cell phone_ courtesy messages, she leans her head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” she murmurs, stupid little grin on her fucking face. Nana’s easy to make happy. So easily, now everything is alright between them, the last week’s turbulence forgiven.

He tilts his head, cheek onto her crown and doesn’t lie entirely. “Love you, too.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> this rarepair gonna kill me, AUs multiplying like daffodil bulbs, bye


End file.
